Femslash Is The Best Thing Ever
by The New Tanadra
Summary: Bored and home alone, Jaina Ryder invites Rosie Kennedy over for some "Girl Time." LEMON


**Femslash is the Best Thing Ever**

**Chapter 1: Panty Raid**

Jaina was bored one fall afternoon. Her parents were gone with her grandparents to Newport to visit Lois's parents. Her brother Jac was out with his girlfriend, and Brian and Stewie had gone on a Road Trip. This left her in the house alone with nothing to do.

"Ugh!" she yelled to nobody in particular, "Why is there never anyone around when I need them to be?"

Then it suddenly hit her. There was someone she could spend time with. Her sister! Well, half sister anyway. She pulled out her phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" came a female voice on the other side.

"Hey Rosie!" Jaina said excitedly, "I'm bored over here, you wanna come over and have a little girl time?"

"Sure Jaina, that'd be awesome!" Rosie said happily as she hung up.

Moments later, a swirling portal opened up and Rosie Kennedy stepped through. Rosie stood as tall as Jaina did. Her violet hair was styled in a bobcut around her ears and chin, and she wore a black tank top, slightly larger than Jaina's. She also wore a black skirt at knee length with a violet pentacle on it and a purple hem. To complete her look, she wore spiked bracers and a studded choker, along with black boots.

"Hey Jaina," Rosie said.

"Hey," Jaina said, hugging her 'twin', though Rosie was older than she was by several months.

"So what do you want to do?" Rosie asked.

"I know," Jaina said with a smirk, "Let's play this new game I bought yesterday."

She held up a disc case that bore the title _"Thump Thump Witch Judegement."_

"Ha ha," Rosie said, knocking the case playfully out of her hand, "Very funny. Besides, you can't anyway. That's not even an English game."

"Alright," Jaina said, smiling comicly, "Let me just grab the-"

She was cut off when she tripped over a stray wire and pulled down the wall-mounted stereo that her father had bought last Christmas. It struck her on her back, knocking the wind out of her. The impact caused a bolt of energy to shoot out of her palm and hit the floor, exploding in her face.

"Oh my god!" Rosie yelled, quickly rushing over and pulling the speaker off her sister and helping her up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jaina said, looking down at herself. Her shirt was charred and her torso was covered in burns. Her face was surprisingly unscathed, "Ah! That hurts so much though..."

Rosie leaned down and gently blew on Jaina's shoulder. Using her powers to chill her breath, she started soothing Jaina's burns. Jaina shuddered under Rosie's icy breath, the cold sensation numbing the pain of her burns and sending small shivers up her spine. Rosie continued to blow a cool jet of air over Jaina's skin, making Jaina shudder even more.

Rosie started to peel Jaina's burnt shirt off her bit by bit, blowing her icy breath over the burns she uncovered. She was soon greeted by the sight of Jaina's round breasts. Blushing a little, she blew a cool jet of air over them, soothing the burns and making her nipples hard.

"Don't wear a bra I see?" Rosie asked.

"You knew that," Jaina said, shivering from the cold, "Besides, I don't see you objecting."

Rosie blushed a little more, and placed her hands on Jaina's hips as she continued her treatment of Jaina's burns. Her lips got closer and closer to Jaina's skin as she blew, until she planted a tiny kiss onto the tip of her breast. Jaina moaned softly, and Rosie took it further. She gently took Jaina's right breast into her mouth and sucked on it softly. Lifting her hand, she gently massaged the other one. Jaina's breathing started to quicken as she moaned harder. Rosie reached her free hand underneath Jaina's skirt, only to be blocked by the barrier of white panties. Groaning momentarily in frustration, she pushed them aside and traced her fingers over Jaina's nether lips, eliciting a gasp from her "sister". Getting a sly idea, she gently pressed againts Jaina's lips, and sent a small bolt of lightning through her fingers, making her scream from the sudden pleasure. Jaina climaxed suddenly from the shock, releasing her juices onto Rosie's hand. Rosie laughed as she popped Jaina's breast out of her mouth.

"I take it you liked that?" Rosie asked slyly.

"Oh god yes..." Jaina panted, "It was so quick, I didn't even have time to brace myself.

"Having Magic powers has it's advantages," Rosie replied, "Maybe you're thinking you owe me something?"

"I know," Jaina replied, "Go sit on the couch. I'll be right back."

Rosie sat on the couch while Jaina ran upstairs to her room. After five minutes, she came back down with a new shirt on, "You ready?"

Rosie nodded. Jaina coolly sauntered over to her, and put her hands on her sister's shoulders. She lifted her leg onto the couch, and began to gyrate her pelvis against Rosie's. Kneeling over her lap, she began to dry hump her, swinging her hair back and forth. Rosie was starting to get wet from the lap dance, and she grabbed Jaina's face, and kissed her. She slid her tongue into Jaina's mouth as she began to lose herself in the kiss. Jaina trailer her fingers down Rosie's torso, and slid them under her shirt and bra, fondling her sister's breasts. Rosie moaned into the kiss as she started to play with Jaina's breasts. Jaina started to pant as a coil of pleasure started to tighten in her stomach. Reaching behind her, and under Rosie's skirt, she gripped Rosie's vagina through her panties and rubbed furiously, making Rosie start in surprise, before moaning heavily. Not breaking the kiss, Jaina began to just barely penetrate her nether lips through her satin bikini, the soft material becoming moist with Rosie's juices. Rosie sucked Jaina's tongue into her mouth, using her powers to amplify the force, and sucked onto her tongue as hard as she could. Jaina moaned heavily as she dug further into Rosie's panties. Rosie started to groan more as the sensation of the soft material rubbing against her inner walls became too much, but she didnt want to ruin it. She used her powers to supress her pleasure to a more tolerable level, trying to avoid an orgasm too early. Continuing her amazing kiss with her sister, she reached under Jaina's skirt, and found her bare, hairless vagina. She grabbed the fleshy lips with her hand, and performed the same tight rubbing that Jaina was giving her.

Jaina let out an intense scream into Rosie's mouth, making her tongue vibrate in the young witch's throat. Rosie grinned as much as she could before adding lightning into the mix, along with chilling the blood in her fingers to make them ice cold. Jaina began to hyperventilate through her nose, her body trembling violently. Her grip on Rosie's panties tightened, making Rosie let out a violent shriek around Jaina's tongue. Despite the adrenaline and dopimene running through her brain, Jaina fully intended to make Rosie scream and shudder like she was doing to her. Using telekinesis to shift her hand back and forth, her fingers began to vibrate, making Rosie's eyes widen and her breathing quicken. Catching onto Jaina's little game, she bit back by heating up her clit with a touch of fire, then rapidly cooling it with ice, before heating it again. The rapid heating and cooling was sending waves through the young angel she could barely resist. Her tongue still in Rosie's throat, and the witch sucking on it for all she was worth, Jaina got an all too illicit idea. She curled her tongue and licked the back of Rosie's throat, making her gag. When Rosie jerked forward, Jaina thrust her hand forward and touched the cloth of her panties to her cervix, the soaked, soft material making Rosie's eyes roll back into her head. Even with the mental reduction of pleasure, Rosie was so close to an orgasm that she could barely move. Jaina continued by using telekinesis to prob at her clit, cervix, walls and G-Spot all at the same time, making Rosie scream and release her juices all over her own panties and Jaina's fingers. Wave upon wave of intense pleasure hit her, making her lose her mental dampener, increasing the pleasure by a hundred-fold. Rosie stopped sucking on Jaina's tongue and screamed as she hyperventilated so violently she almost passed out.

Jaina triumphantly pulled back from Rosie, licking her juices from her hand. She grinned down at the panting, soaking witch.

"And I don't even have your panties off yet," she said slyly.

"What... do you... mean... 'yet'?" Rosie panted.

Jaina could do nothing but grin, "Oh, if you think we're done, you're sorely mistaken."

She grabbed Rosie by the hand, and helped her to her feet. She led her upstairs to her room, and laid her onto her bed.

Jaina took no time in stripping Rosie's clothes from her. She started with her shirt, peeling it over her head slowly and torturously. She took her dagger off her headboard and cleanly sliced Rosie's bra in two, before peeling that off her as well. Tracing her fingers down to Rosie's feet, she unclipped her boots and threw them off, discovering that the mage wore no socks. Not bothering with undoing her belt, she cut that off her as well. Grabbing the hem of Rosie's skirt, she so very slowly pulled it down her legs, admiring her creamy skin. Throwing it aside, she looked at her, clad in only her purple, satin panties, which were almost completley soaked through. Taking them off of her, she stared hungrily at Rosie's body. She was thin, curvy, and extremely attractive. What made her even more sexy was her expression. She was still reeling from the intense orgasm she had recently come out of, and her eyes were flitting open and closed. Jaina climbed on top of her, and stared her in the eye. She trailed kisses down her body, until she came to her legs. Rosie looked down at her, and soon realized what she was about to do.

"Jaina no, I need time to recover! I can't-"

She was cut off when Jaina spread Rosie's legs open and clamped her mouth over her dripping vagina and thrust her tongue deep inside her. Rosie clenched up and gripped the bed sheets as Jaina's smooth, silky tongue trailed over her vaginal walls. She began to breathe very heavily as Jaina's tongue explored her in ways she had never experienced. Jaina lifted Rosie's legs up, bending her knees to give her easier access to her moist folds. The innocent witch tasted like a mixture of cream and vanilla, and it was something Jaina loved. Her tongue explored Rosie's vagina deeper, licking at her G-Spot and using her thumb to play with her clit. She grinned when Rosie whimpered and panted as her grip on her bedsheets tightened to much that they tore a little. Wrapping her legs around Jaina's head, she began to hump her face. Jaina let her hand drift down to gently massage her own dripping vagina, then created a mental warp with her, allowing both her and Rosie's pleasure to circle through her brian, creating an intense loop that made the mage scream. Rosie clenched hard onto Jaina's tongue, releasing her juices into the angel's mouth. Jaina drank them down like a child dying of thirst, then grinned up at her sister.

"Did you like that?" she asked.

Rosie could do nothing but try to catch her breath. Jaina smiled as she climbed up to her face, dancing her fingers over Rosie's vulva for a bit, making her moan softly. She rubbed the witch's breasts as she kissed her softly. Rosie couldn't even move, and just let herself be kissed. Jaina bit down onto Rosie's bottom lip and sucked on it lightly. She gently pushed two fingers into Rosie's vagina and stroked her inner walls, making Rosie whimper softly.

"You taste so good," Jaina replied, sucking on Rosie's neck a little. She pulled her fingers from Rosie, and wrapped her arms around her waist as she kissed her. Rosie slipped her tongue into Jaina's mouth as the kiss grew more fiery. Soon, Rosie broke the kiss to address an obvious problem.

"How come I'm the only one who's naked?" she asked.

Jaina realized she was right, and sat up. She pulled her shirt over her head, and slid her skirt down her legs. After taking her bra off, Rosie stopped her from reaching for her panties.

"Allow me," she said.

Rosie pushed Jaina onto her back, and ran her fingers over the waistband of her white, velvet bikini. She slipped her hand underneath and felt Jaina's lips, soaking and sensitive. Jaina took a few sharp breaths as Rosie lightly stroked her clitoris. She pulled her hand back, taking Jaina's panties along with it. She slid them down her legs, pausing to take a quick lick at her thigh, and finally took them completley off her. As Jaina lay nude in front of her, Rosie's mouth began to water. She knelt in between Jaina's legs, and lowered her mouth to her dripping vagina. Tracing her tongue over Jaina's lips, she slowly pushed in. Jaina hissed as Rosie's soft tongue slowly and torturously teased her. Grinning at Jaina's reaction, Rosie clamped her mouth over her vagina and began to pick up her pace. She licked at Jaina's inner walls, and sucked on her clitoris, making the angel pant and gasp. Reaching with her tongue, Rosie licked at her top wall, brushing her G-Spot. Jaina screamed in response, and Rosie reached up and fondled Jaina's breasts as she licked that one spot faster and faster. Jaina clamped down on Rosie's tongue and screamed as she came, releasing her fluids into Rosie's mouth. Rosie climbed on top of her and stared her down.

"You're such a lesbian," she said with a smile.

"You know it," Jaina said, reaching up and kissing Rosie fiercely.

Rosie rolled over so she was on the bottom as Jaina overpowered her, their tongues dancing in eachother's mouths. They made out for about ten minutes before having to come up for air.

"I really should get home," Rosie said, reaching for her panties.

As Rosie dressed, Jaina grabbed her cell phone and waiting for the right moment. She got it when Rosie had her bra and panties on, and briefly reached inside to touch herself. Snapping a picture, she stowed her phone away. She herself re-dressed and followed Rosie to a newly created portal.

"Well, this was fun Jaina," Rosie said, winking, "We should do it again sometime."

As she turned to leave, Jaina hugged her from behind. She reached a hand under her skirt, and rapidly rubbed Rosie from behind. Going as fast as she could, Rosie moaned and came onto her hand. Jaina pushed her through the portal and closed it. Looking down at her hand, it was covered in Rosie's juices. She absently licked it away as she looked at the picture on her phone, and reached into her own panties. This was going to be a fun night.

**Might be continued...**


End file.
